wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Retathon Civilization
|pre_and_suc_list= |prev_state= |prev_state_flag= |prev_state_list= |year_start=2011 |year_end= |next_state= |next_state_flag= |next_state_list= |state_flag=Retathon |title= |civ_long_name= |civ_short_name=Retathon |civ_demonym=Retathon(ian) |other_names= |state_languages=Galactic Basic Standard |population= |ethnicities= |capital_planet=Retathon II (only planet) |capital_state= |capital_city=Badigua |planets= |states= |cities= |member=*Capita Council *Economic League |foundingmember=Badigua Alliance |foundingformermember= |leadingmember= |annexed= |controlled= |partial= |under=(previously) TEC Empire |religious_policies= |religions= |state_religion= |ForcedReligion= |government=Absolute democratic presidential republic/representation |governmentlist= |government1start= |government1end= |government1= |IP1=Duhndent |IP1_1=Kulthina Brock ( ) |IP1_1start=2011/10 |IP1_1end=2012/02 |IP1_2=Rienalas Hiydaa ( ) |IP1_2start=2012/02 |IP1_2end=2016/02? |economy=Capitalism (5% left winged) |economicpolicies= |economic_stability=Weak |currency= |military= |militarylinked= |airforce= |army= |navy= |elite= |othermilitary= |eras= |starting_event=Initial founding |starting_event_date=1954 |event1=Trade Emergency Coalition occupation |event1date=2009 |event2=Refounding |event2date=2011 |ending_event= |ending_event_date=}} The is a small power, single-planet civilization in the core of the Appearence galaxy. It has a small population of just / 1000000 round 1}} million, all of which speak Galactic Basic Standard. Its only planet is Retathon II, off which the civilization's name is based, and its capital city is Badigua. The Retathon Civilization has existed in two periods: From 1954, when the planet unified, until 2009, when the Trade Emergency Coalition annexed them, then from 2011 and onward, when they regained independance. Because of this, they have a tendancy to lean towards the democratic alliances of the Appearence, such as the Order of Nations for Peace, however maintain a neutral position due to the fact that the Trade Emergency Coalition gave them independance relatively easily. Government and politics The 's government consists of the two standard political bodies: The executive (Ofioce) and the legislative (Teithe). Members of the public vote on candidates (which, when elected, are refered to as Junsses) to represent their region in Teithe every six years, starting in 2011 on the first of November. There are 73 seats in Teithe - one for each region. The Duhndent is also voted in by the citizens, although every four years starting 2012 on February 7. There are as many candidates as there are political parties (as each political party elects a leader to be a candidate), however their voting power in Ofioce is based on the percent of the vote they got from the public. Any political parties with under a 2% vote do not get a seat in Ofioce, and their voting power is distributed evenly to other seats. Kulthina Brock self-elected himself to serve the interim period between the formation of the government and the next Ofioce elections from October 2011 to February 2012. He also selected five other politicians to each have a 5% representation in Ofioce. He, as candidate for the Founding Party, lost the first Ofioce elections to Rienalas Hiydaa, from the Party of Constitution. Military The Retathon Military has always been very basic. The only kinds of assets they possess are basic combat vehicles (such as a main combat tank and fast-attack cars), basic long range support (artillery, military batteries), some emplacements, and infantry, although their arsenal of light-duty weapons are fairly diverse. They do not have an air force nor a space navy, and only have basic sea ships. The Gammetan Civilization has non-publicaly signed a deal with the Retathons to lease several space ships and aircraft to the Retathons, beginning December 2011. They plan to lease older models, such as the Gammetan Frigate Mk I and HelAux F15, both of which have been outdated.